Trio
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: One shot for mursarmyoftwo. Eve's best friends are Cody Rhodes and Alex Riley. They both have feelings for her. But she only see's one of them as friends and the other well she wants to be with him. Who does Eve pick? Cody or Alex?


_**This one shot is for mursarmyoftwo. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Eve grabbed her title heading backstage. She'd hated that everyone was making a mockery of her. Everyone but them. Her face softened up seeing the two of them. She'd been friends with Cody the longest. To her all he ever would be to her is a friend. Her best friend. She had a better friendship with him than with any of the divas around. She was thankful for that. Alex well he was different really. It all started the night she was in the ring with Mike and Alex was with him. After she got backstage she made sure to find Alex and personally apologize to him. Since than they were inseparable. That's when Cody felt this jealousy come out when Eve was involved. He had quite the crush on the brunette bombshell. He had spent years trying to get out of the friend zone. But nothing ever worked. He blamed it all on Alex. Though for Eve's benefit he acted like he liked the other man. As for Alex he didn't mind Cody he just didn't like it when Cody would take up all of her time. But he wouldn't let the jealousy monster rear its ugly head. No he could never be jealous.

Eve smiled slipping into a chair by Alex and across from Cody. She was still in her gold ring gear. It seemed they were the only 2 people she could count on any more that weren't family. Eve sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Thinks will get better Eve." Alex stated wrapping an arm around her. Eve melted in his touch but confusion crossed her face seeing the way Cody was looking at them. It was like he wanted to kill Alex right there. Cody was seething on the inside. It wasn't fair. That should be him.

"I'm not so sure about that Alex." Eve was starting to feel very uncomfortable around both of them. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. "I'm gonna go shower and change." She needed away from them.

"Will go out after for drinks." Cody stated. He wasn't asking, he was telling her. And if Alex knew what was good for himself he wouldn't show his face.

"Yea sounds fun Cody." She smiled walking off. She wasn't in the mood to go out drinking. But for Cody she would do most anything.

Cody smirked taunting Alex to do something. Alex was going to sit back and let Cody make a fool of himself. It would happen that he was sure of. Alex looked at Cody walking off. He'd watch Cody fail and be the one there for Eve. It'd all be worth it. He didn't want to see Eve suffer when Cody's true intentions came out.

Eve had a shower and dressed in black skinnies, a light pink top and black knee-high 5 inch boots. She kept telling herself that she would only stay an hour tops.

She walked into the dimly lit bar. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She looked around seeing Cody sitting at a booth. Not only had he got himself a beer he had got her a drink as well. She made her way through the maze of people sliding into the booth across from him. Cody smiled seeing her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Eve smiled shaking her head in a playful way.

"Cody we both know I didn't have a say in the matter." Eve spoke up taking a drink of her margarita.

"I'm only trying to help Eve. You have to go out and have fun. You can't let what they say get to you. Only you know the truth about you." Cody assured her placing his hand on hers. Eve looked down pulling her hand away. Cody was right but she couldn't deal with this side of Cody again.

"Cody we've been through this. After everything we've been through we can only be friends. You need to get past this Cody." Eve looked up to see a set of pissed off eyes burning holes through her.

"Why not?" Cody seethed out. He didn't understand what Alex had over him. He was to busy thinking it was Alex he never looked around to see if it was any other guy. No, no it had to be Alex.

"Because when I think of you Cody I see us being friends in the future nothing more. The feelings aren't there and I wont make myself love you. The heart knows what it wants and Cody I'm sorry. But you'll find that person." Eve smiled sadly at Cody getting up.

"Eve. No just think about it." Cody begged getting up grasping her hand. Eve shook her head. Cody didn't take to well to Eve rejecting him this easily. He had to make her see that she had feelings for him. That her feeling were there she was just denying it to herself. She had to see her true feelings for him. He captured her lips with his own. Eve was shocked, caught off guard. She pulled away and before she could stop herself her hand connected with his cheek. Eve grabbed her handbag and left leaving Cody standing in the same spot rubbing his cheek. He was fuming on the inside but realization hit him when Eve's hand did. He couldn't make her love him. He would rather have Eve as a friend than lose her altogether.

Alex had just got back to the hotel after a late night workout. He thought about going to the bar to see how badly Cody screwed up with Eve but he was better off to stay away. He didn't wanna make matters worse than what Cody would make them. He walked down the hall on the third floor surprised to see Eve outside of his room. She was wreck. He had to wonder what really happened with Cody. Alex got the door open holding the door for Eve, letting her go in first.

Alex sat on the bed holding a crying Eve. She was upset for slapping Cody. Alex wanted to tell her that he deserved that plus more but he bit his tongue. Just liked he promised himself he was there for Eve. Alex went to say something only to have Eve's lips pressed against his. Alex was taken back with surprise. The second his brain registered what was going on he kissed back. Kissing Eve was something he's wanted for a long time now. But he wasn't going to push.

"It's you Alex. It always has been." Eve whispered pulling her lips away from his. "I want this. Please Alex." Eve begged looking at him. Alex smiled pulling Eve into a hug.

"I want it too Eve." Alex pulled her back in for a soft and sweet kiss. Things couldn't be better for them and Cody well he'd be just fine.


End file.
